


Ravio's Bracelet

by wasabiandi



Series: LinkedUniverse [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at a battle scene, Experimental, Family Bonding, Gen, Livewrite, The RavioLink comes a little bit in!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/pseuds/wasabiandi
Summary: It didn't matter what his teammates had said - through comforting words and even chortled responses - something was there, and it clenched at Legend's back like a nagging ache, creeping up and haunting his every calculated step.Angst to Fluff, Family Bonding!
Relationships: Legend/Ravio, Link/Ravio
Series: LinkedUniverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Ravio's Bracelet

Legend was absolutely certain that if he made it out of this alive, it would be nothing short of a miracle. 

The fog that suffocated the peaceful Faron Forest had been near impossible to see through, but the way the stench of copper filtered through the air was enough to create an illusion of clarity. Through the natural sounds of the dense thicket, Legend could make out the small sound of footsteps, barely audible over their own, almost masking the perfectly spaced sound of distant dripping. It didn't matter what his teammates had said - through comforting words and even chortled responses - something was there, and it clenched at Legend's back like a nagging ache, creeping up and haunting his every calculated step. 

Maybe it was all in his head. After all, Twilight had confidently assured, not even an hour prior, that this path was safe. That no monster would find them if they weaved themselves amongst the rocks, that the Ordonian villagers took it upon themselves personally to clear these routes - and had yet to fail. 

Twilight had turned around for only a moment to speak when they were surrounded.

These weren't Legends, just as much as they weren't Twilights. The instantaneous fear that masked Twilight's face - no, his eyes, spelt that out enough for Legend. He hadn't expected them - and he wasn't prepared. 

These Bokoblins were easy, Wind had said the first time. 'Pushovers' if Legend recalled correctly, but with the way they had made headway, Legend wasn't so sure. It didn't mean much when they had them from every corner. 

Four had been prepared quickly - he always seemed to have his mind in two places at once, whilst Wind had been cunning enough to dodge. Wild was, as per schedule, the first to obtain an injury much to Twilight's chagrin, the first man down and the first distraction. Legend had watched, had his sword drawn to join them, but hadn't accounted for the sudden, sharp ache to catch his side. He hadn't expected the thick arm to wrap around his neck and drag him behind the tree line. 

He wished his last clear vision didn't have to be the back of his teammates' heads.

His head swam violently, the jagged edge of the reddened rock sitting tauntingly still, whilst Legend sprawled out in the grass, the looming figure haunting him still. He could dismiss the violent pain in his side, where metal had surely sliced vital muscles, and he could ignore the way blood burned as it bubbled up his throat, but there was nothing that could be done. The grass soaked crimson up, as Legend laid. 

His lungs constricted painfully, a gasping attempt for air, as he counted his blessings. He could feel only the dripping, the pain, and the wet grass. He couldn't hear, but he could see the mis-matched blurs of brown and red. He was about to meet his end, and the huffs of breath as the moblin grunted in his face erased any doubt. No one had seen him fall past the tree line, it was him and the angry being above him. The last sensation Legend would experience was those huffs, staggered in pain and animalistic in depth. 

He had failed his title in spectacular fashion, all the effort of six journeys dimmed down by such an dishonourable death. He had failed his own title - a legend didn't die this helplessly, this far away from help, this incredibly useless.

The moblin shifted silently, and Legend waited. Legend had been ready, but he wasn't so sure now. Last week he might have accepted a fate like this - he knew, months ago, he would have dramatically welcomed it with open arms, but with it at his lips he wasn't so sure. He didn't want to die. But if anything, he could welcome a swift kill. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sickening crunch that sliced through the thickened atmosphere, as everything ceased to exist. Pain ricocheted up his arm, the tightness of crushed metal cinching his wrist and tearing at the flesh like paper, and Legend choked on his sobs. The fiery sting rolled in waves down his spine, his legs drawn up in a desperate fighting chance, before there was nothing. 

He didn't even flinch when the hulking body crashed beside him, didn't even react further when on it's way down something smashed into his cheek. 

A voice had called for him, but he could not hear it. He knew he had heard someone scream, and that someone had called him by his name. He could make out the distinct way Wind swore in his mad dash across the field, he could only just feel as Sky's forever warm hands caressed across his jaw in loving strokes, careful of the growing swell. Legend could feel the firm hands of a soldier on his tunic, fisting the fabric with adrenaline induced strength, whilst equally weathered yet smaller hands worked at removing the metal from his disfigured arm. 

Legend felt safe.

But Time could not find the same assurance in himself. 

He had not seen when Legend had fallen, and he couldn't bring himself to bitterly confess that he hadn't even noticed the lack of the veteran on the field. From the angle he stood, he could not see the damage, but the way red painted the scene screamed at him. The way the blood ran down Legend's face, and tinted the trees around surrounding them cried more words than he could manage, the sickening sounds of blood squelched in the grass beneath boots almost condemning him now. Time felt like a child again, panicked and unsure for a moment, even if his face bore no change. He didn't even lift a brow, but he knew he hadn't fooled his kin - Twilight knew. He knew he could feel the fear that wafted off him, he knew that Twilight was the only person who could know the turmoil their pseudo leader contained. 

After all, Time was a team leader, and a leader should know when their men fall. He should know when they disappear - when they were cowered in the corner by a monstrous being dripping in black, gelatinous, infected blood. He should have been ready to assist, and yet it was Warriors who had noticed the veteran on his back. It was Warriors who had seen their most experienced comrade down, and it had been him who had gone to the rescue first.

Warriors had been the one to swing the sword that took the moblin out with a ferocity only he could bring, a ferocity Time had not seen in decades, and all without a moment of hesitation. Without the cowardice that struck Time. 

Even now, Time wasn't on the ground, knelt in blood in a desperate attempt to ease Legend's ailment. It wasn't him who was desperately attempting to coax a potion down the heroes throat with two fingers along a desperately quivering throat. It wasn't him attempting to help. 

It was Four, who had begun delicately extracting the metal from the mess of torn flesh and muscle, taking care of the visibly shattered limb with obviously trembling hands, almost dropping the metal cuff more than once. It was the Traveller who muttered frantic words under his breath, methodical hymns in a quivering voice as his hands found perch on Legend's chest, helping Wind coax the red potion to his lips, as fear radiated off him as he watched the man he held dear lose colour.

Sky had taken to keeping Legend awake, his hand pressed to Legend's head as he cradled it to his chest, beaming like he was looking at the sun after months of rain. Sky was just like that, a loving force, desperate to lighten the mood. Whilst the other boys methodically took to their chores, he sat and talked down to the smaller hero in a solid tone with a smile, despite Legend not bearing an interest in trying to play long. Sky hadn't shown any offence - he couldn't, he had to stay strong. He had to look at cold, blue eyes, and ignore how blood, bile, and unswallowed potion dribbled down his lax jaw. 

It was undeniable to Time that Sky was their strongest member. He knew it when the boy laughed without a crack in his voice, when not one tear shed down his face when he cleaned the others jaw. His mask was fastened with absolute bravery, and the hand that hadn't been holding Legend upright had found itself gently wrapped around Hyrule's wrist, trying to steady the shaking hand with a loving touch. 

Time knew he wasn't the leader they all thought he was, when he stood there without moving an inch, and watched with his own lineage by his side, as Hyrule feared for the loss of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I'm not the biggest fan of this - but it's gone through 5 different drafts and I decided to rip it off like a bandaid and write it as a live write and post! 
> 
> If you have read my writing before, you'll notice it's much different than my usual stuff - I wanted to work on having a more reserved perspective and less poetic style, I haven't gotten there yet, but perhaps next chapter will show results! 
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for checking it out <3


End file.
